


Тело брата

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шори всегда манило тело младшего брата, и Мао – его шанс получить желаемое. Но так не может длиться вечно





	Тело брата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Brother's Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449486) by [BrynjaBloodmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire). 



Шори посмотрел на тело, уютно устроившееся у него под боком. Само тело принадлежало его младшему брату, но личность – Мао. Нездоровое извращение, о чем Шори прекрасно знал. Он наслаждался каждой секундой с Мао, тем, что можно было делать все-все грешные вещи с этим желанным и долгожданным телом. Причем все это – не травмируя психику братишки. Кроме того, в качестве любовника Мао подходил ему гораздо больше, пусть Шори и убеждал себя, что хочет не просто секса. Мао был защитником и собственником, и, захватывая Юури, владел Шори всецело. В последние пару раз он оставил засосы в самих видимых местах, и единственный ответ, что выбил из него Шори, звучал как: «Пусть все узнают, что ты мой».  
Сейчас уже, он мог поклясться, знали все, кроме Юури. Отец тяжело воспринял, когда застал сыновей вместе, а вот мама приняла довольно спокойно. Ее заботило только появление внуков: как Мао собирался это устроить, Шори даже предположить не мог, но у ее внуков непременно должны были появиться крылышки. Шори и с Вольфрамом уже объяснился: после того как мазоку заметил на груди Юури след от укуса, хотя тот остался чисто случайно. Мао знал, как и что надо делать, чтобы свести Шори с ума.  
Наверное, пришла пора рассказать все Юури. Брат заслужил право знать, как используется его тело. Шори лишь надеялся, что Юури не запаникует или не начнет спрашивать, как он посмел делать такое с телом своего младшего брата. Ему не хотелось объяснять, что он, едва став подростком, начал мечтал, как будет ласкать это прекрасное тело. Неизвестно, что было страшнее: потерять Юури или Мао?..   
Должно быть, он слишком сильно сжал пальцы, потому что Мао зашевелился, просыпаясь. В обычном состоянии Мао пугал до дрожи, но только не сейчас, пока он смотрел сонными глазами и зевал как котенок. Хотя Юури однажды сказал, что в этом мире драконы похожи на котят.  
– Ты мой. Я не оставлю тебя, – Мао положил ладонь ему на шею, резко дергая к себе. Когда их губы встретились, по телу Шори словно прошел электрический ток, и он начал изнывать от желания. Временами он напоминал самому себе школьницу в самом разгаре буйства гормонов, впервые переспавшую с парнем. Шори уже давно был взрослым, но когда Мао был с ним груб, эти ощущения возвращались. Потому что его тело знало, что будет дальше – чистое блаженство.  
Шори обнял любовника и притянул к себе поближе, но тот жестко укусил его за губу, прежде чем властно приказал:  
– Руки за голову. И не опускать!  
Мао быстро содрал с него штаны. Они давно безмолвно условились, что будут одеваться после секса: на случай, если Мао потеряет над собой контроль и появится Юури. Бедра Шори взмыли вверх, и тот инстинктивно обхватил ногами талию Мао. Стоит признать, раньше его никогда не посещали мысли о том, чтобы побыть снизу. Но тут он ничего не решал – и даже не пытался. Все мысли уносились прочь с потоком ощущений, когда любовник начинал в нем двигаться.  
Мао склонился и страстно поцеловал его, затем внезапно отстранился. Волосы, обычно достигавшие шеи, стали короче, а на лице появилось растерянное выражение.  
О боги, это же Юури!..  
– Что мы делаем? Почему я… ты… ой, мы голые, и я в!..  
– …Юури. Думаю, сейчас самое время тебе все рассказать.


End file.
